The invention relates generally to the field of aircraft. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of instrument panels for aircraft.
Historically, avionics suppliers have displayed flight-control surface states on the Main Flight Display (MFD) and/or monuments located, typically, in the pedestal (such as the flap controller and rudder controller).
Previously, the mode controller was a separate piece of equipment mounted in the instrument panel. The engine indications were part of the Main Flight Display (MFD) for newer aircraft, or steam gauges for older aircraft.